The invention relates to a record player comprising a housing, a dust cover, and at least one hinge device near the rear side connecting the cover to the housing, which hinge device is provided with a hinge spring which, after the cover has been moved to an open position, retains the cover in this position.
A record player of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,594. In this known record player the hinge device comprises a support which is secured to the rear of the housing, a limb of the hinge spring acting against the housing and the turns of the hinge spring coil being arranged around a first portion of a member comprising two portions which extend perpendicularly relative to each other. The first portion is pivotally mounted in the support. A second limb of the spring is connected to the first portion and exerts a force on the dust cover via a second portion which is connected to the dust cover, to keep this cover in an open position after it has been swung open. As a result of the use of a special support, the spring and the screw-mounted member, the hinge device of the known record player comprises a number of parts which require a relatively long mounting time during assembly of the record player and which add considerably to the price of the record player. Moreover, these parts of the hinge device are located so that they project from the exterior of the housing. Thus, the location of these parts results in an increased overall depth of the record player.